I've got some new hair condition
by Phi-Dono
Summary: Sesshoumaru sings R. Kelly's, "Remix to Ignition," except he changes the words to suit HIM! Fluffy-sama singing about his gorgeous hair? how could you NOT wanna read! lol - RnR plz! :)


**Ignition Remix (by R. Kelly)**

By: Rubi A.K.A. "Phi-Dono" 2/25/o5 fri. TGIF!

Disclaimer/Claimer: i don't own Inu-Yasha, cuz if i did, i'd have made Kagome sit Inu for every time he said (or implied) that he loved Kikyo. neither do i own herbal essences or r. kelly's song. i /do/ however, own (most) of the lyrics to this song, and the idea to this fic.

ok, i wrote this some time ago and finally decided to post it up! it's told mostly from Sesshoumaru's point of view, with the exception of a Kagome, Jaken, and Kagura cameo here and there. also, Fluffy-sama and co. will be ooc at some points, hehe. if you ppl would like, i can make a second chapter to this, with Sesshoumaru using the actual herbal essences! please review, this one would like that very much :) also, sorry about the formatting. ffnet screwed it up (- loathes ffnet -)

Japanese translations will be at the bottom. RnR and thx :)

((not lyrics))

(- actions in authoress notes -)

xXx--)(--xXx--

Sesshoumaru does not do this, however...

Jaken (with an afro): Go ahead and break 'em off with a little preview of the remix!

I don't care if you think I'm rude

I have no intention of being with you

I'm better than everyone 'cause of my do

Kagome: Looks better than a Lexus coup!

My looks cause the females to shrill

Kagura: Let me take you to a hotel!

You must persistent cockroach

The way you got me tryin' to yield

I should stick my boot boot

Up your freakin' beep beep! ((censored))

Runnin' herself to and 'fro

Knockin' on my door

Kagome: Announce it on the radio!

(chorus)

I've got some new hair condition

Rin is stuck in the kitchen

Tonight I'll be naughty

My tail is already swishin'

Gonna beat ((myself)) like a drum

Get that damn Inu punk

It's the freakin' weekend baby

I'm about to have me some fun

Tet-sai-ga

Tet-sai-ga

Tet

Tet-sai-ga

Combin' my hair - row by row

Ladies, please, keep your legs closed

Hair flowin' to the floor

It continues to just grow and grow

My hair has volume and feelin'

Girls want hair like me - keep wishin'

To see my hair is a big fee

Best in the land is my mission

I should stick my boot boot

Up your freakin' beep beep! ((censored))

Runnin' herself to and 'fro

Knockin' on my door

Kagome: Announce it on the radio!

(chorus)

I've got some new hair condition

Rin is stuck in the kitchen

Tonight I'll be naughty

My tail is already swishin'

Gonna beat ((myself)) like a drum

Get that damn Inu punk

It's the freakin' weekend baby

I'm about to have me some fun

That half demon Inu is just a hater

My hair can reach everywhere

So pretty - as though it was catered

We got youkai to my left

Hanyou's on my right

We bring em both together, we'll be battling all night

Then after the shower it's time to party

Please everyone, quit drooling, it's sloppy

Fan girls blocking my leave - clear the lobby

If I don't get my Herbal Essences, I'll kill everybody

I should stick my boot boot

Up your freakin' beep beep! ((censored))

Runnin' herself to and 'fro

Knockin' on my door

Kagome: Announce it on the radio!

(chorus)

I've got some new hair condition

Rin is stuck in the kitchen

Tonight I'll be naughty

My tail is already swishin'

Gonna beat ((myself)) like a drum

Get that damn Inu punk

It's the freakin' weekend baby

I'm about to have me some fun

(chorus)

I've got some new hair condition

Rin is stuck in the kitchen

Tonight I'll be naughty

My tail is already swishin'

Gonna beat ((myself)) like a drum

Get that damn Inu punk

It's the freakin' weekend baby

I'm about to have me some fun

It is time for Rin to sleep

Drawing the bath up

Thieving Kagome's radio

My mane brings good luck

Cause I found a crown

Sway it round and round

To the remix

Jaken: We just thuggin' it out

xXx--)(--xXx--

Japanese translations: in order of appearance:

Dono - more respectful than san; today would be used as 'Mi-lord so-and-so' (- though i don't use it like that on myself. i'm not /that/ egotistical... -) As used by Kenshin, it indicates both respect and humility.

Sama - lord, master

Youkai - demon

Hanyou - half demon

Ja ne - see ya later, bye for now

xXx

thanks to everyone was has read - please remember to leave a review for this one on your way out! (- smiles -) i need to know if i should post a second chapter to this :) ok, til whenever, ja ne! (- waves -)

XxX

_Phi-Dono rox_


End file.
